


Find My Way Home

by Opal_Butterfly



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opal_Butterfly/pseuds/Opal_Butterfly
Summary: He was told he had the North in him once, he hopes that it will still welcome him home.





	Find My Way Home

It isn't until he's taken his first breath of cold air that he allows himself to relax, to feel something other than the immense guilt that he has carried with him. The snow that coats the ground around him is a comfort that he wasn't entirely sure he would ever see again not after he had bent the knee and traveled South. He still feels the overwhelming heat of dragon fire and can still see and hear the devastation that King's Landing had become after Daenerys had laid siege to it with Drogon but it doesn't seem to quite as near as it had been. He can only hope that being home here in the North that he will be able to put that part of his life to rest. He still has one last mission though, one more thing he needs to do before he can truly relax and be at peace. He had said goodbye to his heart all that time ago when he had left Winterfell to head South, he can only hope that he will be able to find it again in the vastness that is the Gift.

Slowly he continues further North stopping occasionally for rest and hoping that maybe who and what he was looking for would be there soon. It takes several days of wandering in the expanse of nothing that is the unending view of snow that he starts to give up hope. There is no reason for either of them to be waiting for him, he left them, abandoned them to follow a cause he had felt was marginally justified in pursuing. Maybe this is his punishment, to have survived when so many more worthy people didn't, to live alone for the rest of his days without the ones he loved.

It's just as he's setting up camp for the night that the unexpected happens. Off in the distance red eyes stare at him, their unnatural coloring causes Jon to stop, hope slowing worming its way back into his heart. “Ghost,” he whispers afraid that if he speaks too loud that the ‘wolf will disappear. It's when the creature's lone ear twitches does he notice the imposing figure coming up alongside it. Still he doesn't move, he knows that figure, knows that they could easily turn back around and leave him to the solitude of the land around them.

He's quiet and tense while he awaits for his companion to finish approaching. “What's a pretty little Crow like you doing this far North?”

“I'm trying to go home but I misplaced it, left it behind to fight in a war I should not have had a part of. I'm afraid that even if I do find it again that I won't be welcome,” Jon confessed. 

“Don't worry little Crow,” Tormund replied, "you'll always be welcome with us.”

Jon’s shoulders sagged in relief as Tormund pulled him into his arms. “Don't let me leave again,” Jon begged, his arms coming up to grip tightly around Tormund's massive frame.

“Aye Little Crow, you'll never have to worry about that, I'm not letting you go again,” Tormund replied. “You are of the North and the North will keep you.”


End file.
